Alfonso Warner
Category:Characters | aliases = Commando #2 | film = | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Marc Logan-Black }} is a fictional commando and a minor character in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. Played by actor Marc Logan-Black, he was featured in the 2002 film adaptation of Resident Evil. Biography Alfonso Warner was a Caucasian male who appeared to be in his early-mid thirties. He was a military commando and a member of the Umbrella Security Service division of the Umbrella Corporation, based out of a Raccoon City. In 2002, the Umbrella Corporation responded to a crisis at their underground research facility, the Hive. The team's mission was to deactivate the facility's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, which had gone "homicidal" and had killed everyone at the laboratory. The group was not provided information relating to the true nature of the Red Queen's actions, in that it was trying to quarantine a deadly outbreak of the T-Virus. and his unit broke into the safe house mansion occupied by fellow security specialists Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks. They found Alice, who had been suffering from amnesia. They also apprehended a man named Matt Addison, who claimed to have worked for the Raccoon City Police Department. The team went underground and boarded a train that took them to the Hive. They made their way to the Red Queen Chamber armed with equipment designed to shut down all of its systems. As the crew began setting up their equipment, the Red Queen sealed off each end of a corridor, cutting Warner and the others off from Alice as well as the team's tech specialist, Chad Kaplan. Commando Alfonso Warner was the first to take note of the laser defense grid that the Red Queen activated. A horizontal beam traveled down the length of the corridor. Commander James Shade pushed another commando named Vance Drew out of the way, but the laser still managed to cut off his fingers. A second beam came down the hall and Alfonso Warner tried jumping to avoid it. The beam changed direction, catching him right in the mid-section, slicing him in half. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * The character is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and does not have a counterpart in the video game series by Capcom. * In Resident Evil, is identified only as Commando #2. His real name, as well as elements of his history prior to the Hive incident were revealed in the Resident Evil novelization of the film, which was published by Pocket Books under the title, Resident Evil: Genesis, by author Keith R.A. DeCandido in 2004. See also External Links * Alfonso Warner at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Characters Category:2002/Character deaths Category:Marc Logan-Black Category:Characters with biographies